Just Another Mushy Fic For My Friend Akai!
by Hitaka
Summary: This is a fic about Kiyota and Akai, one of my fellow ROW members... R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, I wrote this fic for a reason. I just happened to owe Akai a fic about Kiyota and her, and after spending some of my summer days thinking and thinking and thinking about waffy stuff, I came up with this. Sorry if it isn't that good, Kai-chan! I tried to make it really waffy… Flame me if you must. I do think it's way too short… Bitin! (Er, it's what you say when a story's too short and you wanted it to be longer… Or something.)  
  
Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns Kiyota Nobunaga, and Akai belongs to… Akai.  
  
  
  
Just Another Mushy Fic For My Friend Akai! (For lack of a better title)  
  
By Hitaka Hoshi, Yoru no Musume and your friendly White Mage who's just a phone call away! (If you know my number that is.)  
  
  
  
I waited for his response. He showed no emotion as he thought of what to answer, and I began to wonder what he was feeling. He really wasn't one to show what he felt easily. That troubled me now.  
  
"Anou…" he faltered, his dark eyes now revealing uneasiness. "Akai… Ore…"  
  
"Nani?" I answered, praying that the next words he would utter were the ones I've been waiting for him to say all this time. I knew I had lingered too much on telling him what I felt for him, yet I finally told him, pushing away all the feelings that held me back from expressing myself. Throwing away my pride to bare my soul to this young man who had ensnared my heart and unknowingly trifled with it.  
  
"'Kai, I… I don't know what to say, I'm so…"  
  
"So…?"  
  
"…Surprised."  
  
"…So… You don't like it?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the beginnings of pain I felt. If he didn't love me, then…  
  
"No, no, it's ok, it's just that…" he smiled at me, and stopped.  
  
"Just what?" I felt better seeing him flash his childish grin at me, the one that said he was up to something, yet nothing could replace the rejection I felt just then. Well, except telling me he felt the same way… Which wouldn't happen now… Would it?  
  
"Um, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but…"  
  
Am I getting my hopes up too much, or is he going to say what I think he's going to say?  
  
He grinned at me some more, and said, his cheeks turning red, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."  
  
  
  
A/N: I told y'all it was bitin! But, again, I'm sorry if it isn't up to my usual standards, 'cause I meant to make it longer (and better, dang it) but I got writers' block (again), so… Review review review!!! And flame me if you have to. I'll be surprised if I don't get flamed for this, so I'm waiting. (Mikara, the first flame I get better not be from you. XP) 


	2. Chapter 2, where they actually say THE T...

A/N: Okay, that's it. People want chapter two? Fine, I'll give you chapter two. I'm warning you though, I just watched the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, and I'm in the perfect mood to write hopeless, overwhelming mush.  
  
Never say I didn't tell you beforehand.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and my horrible writing style. Nothing else.  
  
Just Another Mushy Fic for My Friend Akai!, Chap. 2 (For lack of a good waffy title)  
  
By Hitaka Hoshi, who's trying her very very best not to get all kilig and start talking about A Walk to Remember again.  
  
  
  
".I was just about to tell you the same thing."  
  
I gaped at him, not believing my ears. The same thing. My head started spinning. I really hated that, but now, I don't think anything could really unsettle me right now.  
  
"Uh, Kai? Did you hear me? Kai?"  
  
"."  
  
"Kai? KAI!?"  
  
"Ah! N-Nani!?" I squeaked. Gosh, he didn't have to scream THAT loud.  
  
He stared at me for a while, then he smiled a little, slightly turning red. (A/N: Honestly, I don't think ANYONE could blush as much as our much- beloved Kiyota can.) "I asked you if. if you'd heard what I said."  
  
"Oh! That. Um. Yeah, I did."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise at my response, but he showed no more emotion than that. ".And?"  
  
"And, uh, I just want to say that, uh." Gawd Kai! You're not supposed to say things like that when you have NOTHING TO SAY!!! "Uh." I felt my cheeks flame. Again. This is getting monotonous.  
  
We didn't say anything for some time. We just kept staring at each other, and when I tried to say something, he tried to say something too, so we just didn't say anything. That moment would have lasted forever if only he hadn't started talking.  
  
"So. What now?" he asked.  
  
It was just like him to ask the wrong question at the wrong time. I wish I knew the answer.  
  
"I-I don't know." I stammered.  
  
Saying that wasn't exactly the best thing I could've done.  
  
".Oh." Hurt and disappointment were clear in his wavering voice.  
  
I shook my head. "No, no, you've got it all wrong. I didn't mean-"  
  
"Then say what you mean!" he blurted out, the raw emotion in his voice making the words sting hard. I looked at him incredulously. Shock must have been plain on my face, because his expression quickly changed to one of distress.  
  
"Kai. I." he uttered pleadingly, walking over to me and taking me in his arms. (A/N: Ooh. physical contact. ^_^) "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"No, no." I answered shakily, my throat tightening. Unshed tears formed in my eyes. "It's just that. I. I didn't know what to say. and. and." Sobs racked my body, and I couldn't say more.  
  
"Shh." he murmured, stroking my hair gently. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Kai. I just didn't know how to react. And. I really didn't know what to say either. Will you forgive me?"  
  
I stared into his dark eyes and smiled slightly. "Of course I will, you baka. I love you. Why shouldn't I forgive you?" (A/N: I think my cheeks are pink from typing all this. ^_^)  
  
His face brightened, and he hugged me even tighter. "I love you too, Kai. Friends?"  
  
This time I grinned at him. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
A/N: That fic took on a mind of it's own, really. I just kept typing and typing and typing. I hardly run out of inspiration when writing these fics, probably because I've been an incurable romantic since fourth grade, or since I started reading fics, anyhow.  
  
.Don't mind that last sentence.  
  
I think you'll agree with me when I say this chapter can probably be a fic on it's own, I never expected it to be this long. I should write more fics like this then. Fluffy ones, that is. No, don't look at me like that.  
  
Oh yeah, if you noticed that Akai keeps on referring to Kiyota as 'he', don't mind that. Also don't mind the fact that it sounds REALLY bad, because it DOES. VERY VERY BAD. (It's so bad, I shouldn't have bloody posted it.)  
  
Oi, peeps, I get a kick out of reading my reviews, flames or none, but if you have comments, suggestions, violent reactions, the whole shebang, that you didn't have the heart to put in your review, mail me at kid_zeal5@yahoo.com or night_goddess4@yahoo.com, and I'll be glad to acknowledge you if needed. Instant publicity!  
  
To everyone who reviewed the first chapter: NO MORE REQUESTS FOR THIRD CHAPTERS OR I'LL. I'LL. GUT YOU LIKE FISHES! Or something like that.  
  
Until my next fic, ja ne! Mwah! (Hops onto her broom and flies away)  
  
~ Hitaka Hoshi, Yoru no Musume, White Mage Extraordinary, member of the Fellowship of the ROW, MERV Auditor, Goddess of the Night, and self- proclaimed Fujima no kanojo. Never forget my titles. Especially that last one. 


	3. The Bloody End of All This Bloody Mush i...

A/N: Bloody hell! I'm supposed to be doing articles for the school paper AND a bunch of reflections for CL right now, and I haven't done squat. I haven't even packed for my recollection yet.  
  
But you don't care about that, you just want to read Chapter 3, ne? Less mush, more sarcasm. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Material things are useless to the spirit. Ahihihihi.  
  
Just Another Mushy Fic For My Friend Akai!  
  
By Hosh-Hosh (Ahihihihihi.)  
  
Chap. 3: The Bloody End Of All This Bloody Mush If I Bloody Have My Bloody Way  
  
" . . .I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, a smile on his lips. "Oh? Then maybe we should stay friends."  
  
I shook my head vigorously. "No! Um . . . What I meant was . . . Gosh . . . " I was really confused. Not confused in the way Hoshi-san usually was, but still confused.  
  
He laughed softly. (A/N: A first! ^_^) "Haha, I was kidding, you know."  
  
"Ah! Uh . . . Oh. Okay, Nobu-kun. Okay!" I was grinning like an idiot, I knew, but I didn't care. I was as genki and happy as, well, Hoshi-san. Not to mention hyper.  
  
He looked pleased. "Well, that's settled then, anata. What now?"  
  
(A/N: I know only girls use anata as a term of endearment, but heck.)  
  
HE CALLED ME ANATA! OH JOY! OH RAPTURE! OH ECSTASY!  
  
(A/N: Ahihihihi . . . Gomen Kai, couldn't help myself. ^_^)  
  
"A-Anata?" I tried to hide the fact that I was practically floating on cloud 9, but I think he figured that out.  
  
"What, do you want me to call you something else?"  
  
I shook my head yet again. "N-No, anata's . . . fine. Just . . . peachy."  
  
Oh great, now I'm blathering on and on like some ditzy airhead . . .  
  
(A/N: Much like me that time in Anime Quest . . . Screw that.)  
  
He beamed at me again. "Great! Wanna go for a soda?"  
  
I looked at him skeptically. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
He smiled wryly. "No, anata, I'm trying to seduce you in the hopes that I may snog you tonight, what did you think?"  
  
(A/N: A sarcastic Kiyota! I KNEW he had it in him! ^_^)  
  
I punched his arm playfully. "Oh shut up you. Don't try to be all witty with me."  
  
"No really, I'm trying to seduce you . . . Are you getting seduced?"  
  
"Hardly. And I'd love a soda."  
  
He grinned. "Yosha! So does this mean we're really a couple now?"  
  
I smiled back. "What do you think?"  
  
A/N: Well that was fast . . . Finished that in one sitting . . . No wait, make that two sittings, The Tower called me . . . Ahihihihihihihi . . . I made this chapter short on purpose!!! So, NO MORE FOURTH CHAPTERS, YA HEAR?!?! 


End file.
